High School for an Assassin
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: When the legendary assassin Hit was doing his thing his target sent him to an unknown universe filled with monsters that look like human's but trying to bite him and eating others. What will Hit do? How will he get back? (If you want you can leave a comment. Don't be shy. :) )
1. Chapter 1 A Hitman's Mistake

(In Universe 6)

A man with light purple skin and black clothing was walking through a desert. Two sun's were making it hard for him to walk and survive but the man took it. The ground started to shake as a huge serpent like monster shot out of the ground. The monster had huge fangs with a lot of spikes all over its body. It also had no eyes, so it sensed vibrations in the sand to find the man. The man looked at the monster as it let out a roar and charged it's head at the man. The serpent hit the man but the man was unaffected by the attack. In fact he wasn't even hit at all. The serpent like worm, went through him. The man took his hand out of his pocket and threw a punch at the monster but was no where near range. Suddenly, the serpents body exploded. The remains of the worm was sent flying everywhere.

The man continued his walk until he came to a village. He walked into the village and walked past a few people until he made it to a small castle.

"These people sure know how to make a village." The man said as he suddenly disappeared to the normal eye but through his eyes everything stopped as he continued walking.

A few guards with hats on were guarding a huge door but didn't see the man do to him being invisible. He opened the door to see a man with a crown and in a blue robe. The man started to move to the king and he unfroze but the others didn't.

"I am here to kill you." The man said as the king turned around.

"Who are you?" The king asked.

"Hit." The man said.

"Wait! The Legendary Assassin Hit?!" The king said scared as the assassin nodded.

"You heard my alliance with Frost didn't you?" The king asked as the assassin nodded again.

"Well your not killing me." The king said.

"And why is that?" Hit asked.

"Because your not here anymore." The king said as a portal opened behind the hitman and started to suck him in.

"What?!" The hitman said shocked.

"Bye." The king said as he started laughing.

"To bad your still dying." The assassin said as he pointed his fist at the king and a crater formed at where his heart was killing him.

"Target destroyed." Hit said as he was soon sucked into the portal and time went back to normal.

* * *

(In an unknown universe)

A 17 year old boy woke up in a forest. The boy had on black cloths and had light tan skin with light purple and black hair. The boy rubbed his head and looked around.

"Where am I?" The boy asked himself.

The boy started to walk threw the forest as he made it out to see a huge city and seen a Earthling walking a little strange.

"You, Earthling where am I?" The boy asked as the man turned and had red eyes.

The older man soon lunged at the boy but missed his target. The man kept on trying only for the boy to ready his fist and thrust it at the man making him explode and blood go everywhere. The boy soon seen a school and started to walk to it.

"Maybe my answers are here." The boy said as he used his fist to blast the gate open and go into the school.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Other Students

The boy opened the front doors of the school to see a few humans tearing people apart and eating them. The boy was disgusted at this and closed the doors and actually puked.

"That is just weird for humans to be cannibals." The boy said as he started to float.

The boy was floating until he made it to the schools roof and seen more of the human monsters. The boy walked to some of them and threw a punch at them making them explode. He seen a stair case down to the next floor and went down them. After a few minutes of walking he seen more of the monsters and threw more punches at then killing them. He continued his walk until he seen a girl with a little bit of an over weight guy with a nail gun shooting some of the creatures. The boy walked past them and threw punches at them killing the monsters.

"How did you do that?!" The girl yelled in shocked as the guy basically had his mouth to the ground.

"It's a talent I have. Who are you two anyways?" The boy asked the girl and over weighted guy.

"I-I'm Saya Takagi." The girl said.

"I-I'm Kohta Hirano." The guy said making it like he peed his pants at what the boy just did to the creatures.

"I'm Hit. An Assassin." The boy said as the two students were more shocked.

"Wait your an assassin?!" Hirano said shocked as the assassin nodded his head.

"I have a few questions to ask you two." The hitman said.

"But first. Can we find somewhere safe first." Takagi said kind of shy.

"Very well." Hit said as the kept on moving.

A few more of the creatures were in the way of the path and hit threw a punch killing the creatures instantly.

"How are you able to do that?" Hirano asked.

"Its an ability I mastered. Its called 'Time Leap' or 'Time Skip.'" Hit said as the continued walking.

"Can I try learning it?" Hirano asked as the assassin turned to him and Hirano backed away a little.

"Do you want to die in a training lesson?" Hit asked.

"N-no." Hirano said really scared.

"Then don't ask me to train you. A boy named 'Kiezer' trained with me and almost died." The Hitman said.

"Wow. Your that strong?" Takagi asked as the assassin nodded.

"Yes. I took on a being named 'Son Goku' and he matched my power." Hit said.

"Wait. You mean the guy with spiky hair?" Hirano asked as Hit nodded.

"You know him?" The Assassin asked.

"I thought he was an Anime character." Hirano said.

"That does bring the question. What Universe is this?" Hit asked.

"Universe." Hirano and Takagi said confused.

"Oh my god. It's more worse then I thought." Hit mumbled to himself as the three seen one of the creatures go flying out a window.

A girl with a wooden katana and a woman that looked like a nurse was on top of a stair case. The girl with the wooden katana looked at the assassin and she had blue eyes as the assassin had his red eyes to the girl.

"More survivors." The woman said.

"Mrs. Shizuka Marikawa!" Takagi said happy to see her.

"I see you met someone new." The girl said.

"Yeah. Saeko. You cant believe this but he killed the creatures without even touching them. And he is also an Assassin." Hirano said as Saeko looked at the Hitman again.

"He doesn't look like an assassin. Arent they supposed to have clocks and hide in shadows?" Saeko asked.

"Not where I'm from." Hit said.

"And where are you from?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm from universe 6.I was doing an assassination when the guy I was about to kill opened a portal and I guess sending me here. I still killed him but I'm stuck here." The assassin said.

"Well. Ad least you save our asses because I'm out." Hirano said as he looked at the nail clip of the nail gun.

"Anyways lets keep moving then you will answer my questions." The Hitman said as the others followed


End file.
